Holidays Change Everything
by Jesada
Summary: Kigo oneshot. It's the 5th November and Shego makes a deal with her princess. Just a quick fic based after season4 with Kim and Ron still together.


AN: This was done really quickly as I just wanted to do something for Guy Fawkes Night and I thought 'why not a kigo fic?' so here we are. I wasn't actually going to write it but Tsuki-No-Iona encouraged me to do so. Enjoy!

_Remember remember the fifth of November  
Gunpowder, treason and plot.  
I know of no reason why gunpowder, treason  
Should ever be forgot..._

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"A certain green skinned thief is going for the English crown jewels in London," reported Wade.

"They're priceless! Shego is insane, I swear. You got a ride for me?" Kim asked the genius.

"Insane or at least desperate for a challenge. Drakken hasn't been up to much and your ride should be there in a few minutes."

"You rock Wade. What about Ron?" she asked, as she placed her Kimmunicator on the bed while she changed into her mission clothes.

"His parents are having a romantic evening out and he has to take care of Hana, but I figured you could handle this mission without him."

"Okay, but can you tell him that I want to spend time with him afterwards?"

"Sure Kim. Good luck with Shego."

"So not the drama," she replied as she finished changing into her mission gear and ran out to whoever it was who owed her a favour.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

"Princess! Fancy seeing a girl like you in a place like this," Shego was standing with her hands on her hips and smirking as usual, but considering the crown jewels were in a bag by her feet, she had reason to be looking extra smug.

"Shego, let's just get this over with shall we?" Kim hoped that for once Shego wasn't in the mood for banter so she could get back to America and see her boyfriend.

"Awww. Doesn't Kimmie wanna play?" Shego taunted, but she still crouched into her fighting stance.

"Well I do have promises to keep," Kim replied as she pounced forward and started their dance. Shego started off by just dodging and laughing when Kim couldn't quite hit her.

"Is princess missing her alone time with the buffoon?"

"Shego! Would you fight back and stop wasting time?!"

"Oh alright if you insist," lighting up her plasma, she punched and kicked at the red head but none of them hit as Kim dodged the fiery hands and made attacks of her own.

Breaking apart and breathing heavily they watched each other closely, daring the other to make the first move. However, they both almost jumped out of their skins when they heard something explode and crackle.

"What was that?" Kim asked curiously, apparently forgetting about the fight.

"Haven't brushed up on your history pumpkin?" Shego teased and the glare she received only made her smirk more, "It's Bonfire Night. You know, it's celebrating that some guy didn't blow up parliament in the 1600s or something."

Kim watched as Shego waved her hand dismissively as if everyone knew about Guy Fawkes and replied, "Oh right. Well anyway, you're not getting away with those jewels!"

"Oh, I don't intend to Kimmie."

"Huh? Shego what are you on about?"

"Well after the whole Alien invasion and me saving your cute little arse," blowing her nails and smirking she watched Kim furrow her eyebrows and impatiently put her hands on her hips, "I decided that you owe me something."

"Oh really? What do you want?" Kim replied, completely unimpressed with where this was going.

"Not much. Come on, it's a surprise," Shego picked up the bag of jewels and forcefully linked arms with the red head to drag her outside.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

"Shego! Would you stop pulling me along? I'd come with you anyway even if I didn't want to."

"You actually want to spend time with me?" Shego stopped walking as they reached the top of a grassy hill.

"Erm well, I do owe you for helping me and you obviously aren't so bad to hang out with considering we got along when you were Miss Go. Oh and you'd better promise to send those jewels back!"

"Urgh don't remind me. I can't believe I went on a date with 'Stevie'," she shuddered and cringed but smiled when Kim laughed, "And I promise. I just needed a bit of a challenge and I knew a certain hero would show up. Anyway, we're here now so take a seat."

Both women sat down on the ground and Kim was very glad she went along with this. Fireworks were going off all around them; some small and some massive that almost deafened them. She loved all the different styles and colours decorating the night sky.

Kim sighed happily when there was a pause in the festivities and smiled over at Shego who was reclining slightly and staring at the sky. Suddenly another rocket exploded above them and both women jumped.

Once their heartbeats and breathing returned to normal they realised that they'd grabbed onto each other. Kim smiled shyly up at Shego who just coughed nervously, "Comfy there Kimmie?"

"Maybe," Shego raised her eyebrows at that surprising answer, but instead of lingering on it, she removed one of her arms from Kim, leaving her other around the younger girl's waist and faced forward to watch the rest of the fireworks.

For her part, Kim shuffled closer and rested her head on the other woman's shoulder even though she tensed up. It didn't take long for Shego to calm down and tilt her head to the side, onto Kim's and sigh.

"They're beautiful," Kim said, commenting on the fireworks.

"They're not the only ones Princess."

- - -

AN: forgive me for the lack of details and background, but this was only a quick fic. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
